neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Nepgear/Hyper Dimension/Quotes
The following page contains Hyper Dimension Nepgear's quotes for each game she appears in. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 General * "What am I supposed to do? We've been apart for three years, so I want to stay close to my sister." * "Goodness... Neptune, you're so embarrassing..." * "B-But, I had no other choice... Looking back, that was so embarrassing." * "Please tell me. I'm worried about you. I'm dying to know why you're suddenly a crazy workaholic." Dungeon Battle Human *''"Radical Saber!"'' (Using Radical Saber) *''"This'll end it!"'' (Using Radical Saber) *''"Slash Wave!"'' (Using Slash Wave) *''"Not yet!"'' (Damaged) *''"No!"'' (Damaged) *''"I, can't lose now!"'' (Dead) *''"I... I'm sorry..."'' (Dead) *''"Thank you. You saved my life."'' (Revived) *''"Unhhh, I still feel dizzy."'' (Revived) HDD Victory Bonus Quotes *''"Curse at you? The goodness! Why would I do such a horrible thing?"'' (Curse) Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory General Dungeon Battle Human HDD Victory Megadimension Neptunia VII General Human HDD Dungeon * "Like a bunny!" ''(jumping) * ''"Would you like to take a small break? I brought snacks with me." ''(idle) Battle Human * ''"I won't back down! Mirage Dance!" ''(using Mirage Dance) * ''"Gooo!" ''(using Slash Wave) * ''"This battle will end here!" ''(using Slash Panzer Blade) * ''"What is this robot?!!" ''(using Nepgeardam) * ''"This is all I have! Limiter release! Max Beam Output!" ''(using Celestial Severance) * ''"I will slice through the distortion!" ''(using Bits Combination) * ''"I have people and a world I wish to protect!" ''(Bits Combination EX Finisher) * ''"Healing powers." ''(using healing skills) * ''"High Heal!" ''(using healing skills) * ''"The blessing of a CPU." ''(using support skills) * ''"I'll be serious!" ''(turn start) * ''"What should I do?" ''(turn start) * ''"Leave this to me!" ''(turn start) * ''"Didn't work." ''(took low damage) * ''"Did you do something?" ''(took low damage) * ''"It's just a scratch." ''(took low damage) * ''"I'm fine!" ''(took moderate damage) * ''"That hurts!" ''(took high damage) * ''"This attack!" ''(took high damage) * ''"I can't...lose yet..." ''(KO'd) * ''"I...I'm...sorry..." ''(KO'd) * ''"Whew, I'm saved!" ''(revived) * ''"Yay! I got one!!" ''(defeat enemy) HDD * ''"M.P.B.L! Target Locked!" ''(using M.P.B.L) * ''"Tear through! Panzer Blade!" ''(using Panzer Blade) * ''"Multiple Beamlauncher! Overdrive! I'll slice through full power and shoot them down full power!" ''(using Celestial Severance) * ''"Guess we have to do this." ''(turn start) * ''"I no longer have doubt." ''(turn start) * ''"I won't hold back!" ''(turn start) Victory Human * ''"Did everyone see how I did?" * "We won!" * "See? I can do it if I try!" * "I'm a mess..." HDD * "I'm a CPU of Planeptune after all!" * "That was really easy!" * "Even a CPU Candidate can get things done when it counts." * "I still have a ways to go..I have to try harder.." Level Up Human * "Yay! I levelled up!" * "I think I'm a little closer to Neptune now!" HDD * "I feel power overflowing!" * "Yay! My level went up!" Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION General *''"Don't you think games are way more fun and rewarding when you don't cheat at them?"'' *''"I'm very sorry, but today is the day you will die! Hiyah!"'' *''"N-no, bad dogoo! Don't you dare try to wriggle there!"'' *''"Oh! The self-deprecation and all the whining, right? No worries, your secret's safe with me."'' *''"Does that mean... in your human form... Um... Do you stuff your bra?"'' *''"Golly, it sure is pretty.... The simplicity of a revolving cylinder really gets me going..."'' *''"Farewell for now. I need to share my bliss with Neptune! Naked, nudie, dangly, lalala♪"'' *''"What the goodness did I do to deserve this!? Someone, help me!"'' Purple Sister *''"Again, I'm going to lose again... No, no, no!"'' *''"Prepare yourself. I'm not going to lose ever again!"'' Menu *''I'm still a newcomer, but I'll do my best!'' *''We give each other courage.'' *''Yes! I'll do my best.'' (selecting party member) *''Yes?, change okay!'' (selecting party member) *''Are you sure about this?'' (selecting party member) *''How do I look?'' (changing equipment) *''How is it?'' (changing equipment) Dungeon *''Okay, let's go!'' (choosing a dungeon) *''Let's do our best.'' (choosing a dungeon) *''Time to depart.'' (choosing a dungeon) *''Okay, let's go'' (choosing a dungeon) *''This world is so vast.'' (idle) *''Hm? What's this?'' (treasure) *''I wonder if it is rare?'' (hidden treasure) Battle *''Please take care of the rest!'' (switching) *''I'm sorry, I'll withdraw for a moment.'' (switching) Human *''I need to be as good as my sister.'' (turn start) *''Okay, I'll do my best.'' (turn start) *''I can go any time.'' (turn start) *''I have to keep my guard up'' (turn start) *''I need to calm myself'' (turn start) *''Is this...a chance?'' (symbol attack) *''Don't they notice us?'' (symbol attack) *''AHH~! I wasn't even ready yet!'' (surprise attack) *''Oh no, what should we do?'' (surprise attack) *''Ow, that hurt...'' *''Ouch.'' *''Please stop.'' *''Please don't chase after us.(escaping) *''Ahh, we have to get away (escaping) *''Um, please lose already!'' (Mirage Dance) *''Know the power of the Starshine!'' *''I'm sorry, I'll be serious now!'' (transforming) *''I did it'' (defeat an enemy) *''I'm sorry'' (defeat an enemy) *''Yay!'' (defeat an enemy) HDD *''Time to be serious!'' (post transformation) *''CPU Candidate Nepgear has arrived!'' *''Its my turn!'' (turn start) *''M.P.B.L. Overdrive! I'll use all I have with this!'' (EXE Drive) *''I think we should run'' (escaping) Victory *''Yay! Did you see me back there!?'' *''Whew, we somehow won!'' Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation General *''"If Neptune has uncontrolled access to money, she buys every game she sees... So Histy put her on an allowance..."'' *''"NO! BAD NEPTUNE!"'' *''"Blargh! Ooh... You shouldn't it people in the solar plexus..."'' *''"Maybe I'm unwanted, after all... I'm a boring and normal and no good and unfunny protagonist..."'' Purple Sister *''"Eep! Um...P-Plutia...?"'' Menu Dungeon Battle Human *''I have to try to look cool...'' (turn start) *''Please hit!'' *''The enemy, I got one!'' (defeated enemy) *''Ow, that hurt...'' *''Ouch.'' *''Please stop!'' *''Rays of light, Mirage Dance!'' HDD *''Just watch me Neptune!'' (turn start) *''Multiple Beam Launcher!'' Victory Category:Nepgear Category:Quotes